The Travilers Prayer
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: setoXisis. kinda fluffy, little angsty, maybe a citrice flavor at the end. mindless a bit. R&R please.


A/n: just really wanted to write something before I went to bed. I don't even know what pairing it'll be yet so tell me what you think! Ja!

''

The Travilers Prayer

''

She closed her eyes allowing the glow of the moon to baith her pure body in light.

She wore only a bathing suite but that was okay, it was a warm night anyway.

In her mind he kissed her again and again, lowering her body to his soft bed.

He took completely control of her and only in his arms did she let herself be controled.

No other man could make her feel this way and that one sweet night played like a broken recored in her mind.

She never wanted to let go of that night but he was gone when she awoke.

Gone from her bed, gone from her house, the city even.

She'd gone to his house only to find that not even his brother knew where he was.

Now she was beginning to thing she'd make a horrible mistake.

He was twenty one, was so insistant…swore he really felt like he loved her.

Their little fling had gone on for nearly two years before this and she had fallen for him too.

Really fallen for him and by all outward appearences he had too.

He had one passionate night with her after practically begging and then disappeared leaving her confused and hurt.

She dove into the warm ocean water that lapped against the pale white sand pushed her way out to deeper water.

There she lay floating on her back and looked up at the moon.

'Long is the path of the wanderer. Hard is the road that he will travil alone. Dark will it be when he is sad and cold when he feels he's had enough. But light will the path be when at last he meets another, and warm will it be when he shares it. Wide will be the path of the wanderer. Easy is the road he will travil when he finds himself no longer alone. This is the travilers prayer and I will pray it for you who has left my path. For without you, ours is long and dark and cold and hard. Please come back to me.'

She stayed there for a while until she felt intense eyes on her.

She looked to shore and found his figure there but as she began to swim in he walked away.

She reached shore and ran after him, catching him around the waist.

"Don't leave me again!"

She was surprised to find tears in her eyes.

Did she love him that much?

When he didn't speak she turned him to face her.

She was a wet mess standing before him and he found her very attractive this way.

But then her being attractive was what had sent him into a spiral in the first place.

He had reasoned that making love to her would settle his mind once and for all but it had only made it worse.

That wasn't all he wanted her for and that thought scared him.

He'd never been dependant upon anyone in his life.

No one except his brother.

But now she instilled a desire in him that he couldn't readily explain.

He loved her, he wanted her.

He hated her for making him want her but at the same time he couldn't get enough of her.

"Seto answer me!"

Then, just like he had sixteen days before, he took her lips in a deep kiss.

He pulled her body against his and brushed back her soaking black hair to gain access to her neck.

"I love you Isis. It took me a while to finally understand but now I know it's true."

And suddenly he knelt before her.

"I left so I could sort out my head and when I finally came to the last conclusion that I wanted to come to…I bought you this."

He didn't ask her, or tell her what he was doing but she knew as he pulled out a ring box.

He slid the diamond on her finger and stood, pulled her into another kiss.

"How did you know I would be here?"

He smiled softly and took off his coat and wrapping it around her as they began to walk.

"It's where we met for the second time of course. How could I forget you standing there in ankle deep water with that glowing smile? I loved you from that second and I know if I was to find you anywhere other than your house you'd be here."

She looked into his eyes as she spoke quietly.

"Rishid suspected what had happened…he's very angry with you. I was afraid you were gone for good. We all were."

He kissed her again, softly this time.

" I won't be running off again unless I take you with me."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her into his room as the entered the house.

She stopped his as she he kissed her neck and began to undress.

"The last time we did this I woke up alone. I don't want to be alone anymore."

He stared into her eyes, taking her chin into his hand.

"Isis…I swear in the name of Ra that I will be here right beside you when you wake up tomorrow and every morning for the rest of my life."

She smiled and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

And in the morning when she woke, his arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist as he had promised.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him, pulling the covers closer and she heard him whisper as she went back to sleep.

"I love you forever."

''

A/n: wow it was Seto Isis, go me! Lol please tell me what you think but don't flame.!


End file.
